


The Baking Incident (Plus the aftermath)

by MidnightLegend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burning the kitchen, Gen, attempting to bake, one-shot inspired by another oneshot???, poor Patton, this is not going to end well, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: Alana wants to bake.Patton doesn't want her to burn the kitchen down.She somehow manages to do so anyway.





	The Baking Incident (Plus the aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safety first. What are you? FIVE?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261770) by [sociallyawkward_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics). 



> Yep, I'm procrastinating again (it's more like I have really bad Writer's Block but oh well)! People enjoy these little side-fics, right?
> 
> Right?
> 
> Anyway, this idea just popped into my head while reading the work this was inspired by, and I couldn't resist.
> 
> And to the author of the work this is inspired by, awesome work! I love it!

"Come on Pat, please?" Alana drew out the please, making it worse by doing the most adorable face she could to try to convince the moral Side to let her do what she wanted.

Virgil couldn't help but grin when Patton turned to him for help.

"You're on your own Pat."

Roman shrugged when he was the next in line.

"I don't know what to tell you there."

Logan said it outright.

"At this point in time, you're best decision is to just do what she wants, we wouldn't want another...'incident' to occur."

And since Patton wasn't going to even _think_ about turning to the Dark Sides for help, that left him with no other choice.

"So, can we?" Alana asked again.

"Fine. Don't try to set the kitchen on fire this time." Alana gave a smirk that only she (and Virgil) could pull off. Once Patton was out of earshot, she turned to the anxious Side.

"Don't. We don't need to see Patton angry again, that wasn't pleasant at all." She pouted, but took that advice anyway.

Well, this was going to be fun either way.

* * *

"How did you manage to burn _chocolate chip cookies?!_ " Patton really regretted his decision now.

"Not only that, how did you manage to set the kitchen on fire _again?_ " Thankfully, the problem was already dealt with, courtesy of Logan. Virgil however, was sending the look Patton should've been sending Alana to her. She only looked even more innocent, playing with her hair.

"I didn't do anything!" She all but whined. "I followed Patton's instructions perfectly!"

"Besides the fact that you turned the oven up way too high?" Roman joined in, adding to the staring contest.

"Not my fault!"

Patton suddenly felt that Thomas needed him.

"I'll be back to deal with this, Thomas needs me."

* * *

Patton rose up with an obviously fake smile.

"Hey Thomas." His host turned to him with an actual smile, before noticing the fake one.

"Hey- what's wrong Patton?" He should've seen this coming.

Logan rose up next. "We've had another baking incident. The third one this week if I recall." Thomas sighed, before turning to his moral Side.

"Patton-"

"It wasn't my fault this time! We have the fire girl with us today." Roman popped in, but didn't say anything.

"Right, that explains why I was suddenly feeling so...anxious a few minutes ago."

"That, you can blame Panic At the Everything for." Virgil, who had just appeared, rolled his eyes at the overused nickname from Roman.

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Thomas just said he was feeling anxious a few moments ago, which was the result of _you_ being anxious due to the baking disaster-"

"Pick a name, Microsoft Nerd."

Logan decided to ignore Roman. "-and that pretty much explains the whole thing."

"Actually, I wasn't anxious because of the baking thing itself, I was anxious because she started a fire when I told her not to, the cookies and the kitchen are now ruined-"

"-in ruins-"

"Whatever, and she almost killed herself _and_ Patton."

"As much as I doubt that last part is even true, what was that about cookies?" Virgil actually looked surprised now.

"Really? _That's_ what got your attention? Not anything else?"

"No, the other stuff did catch my attention, but how do you burn cookies and manage to burn the entire kitchen?" Every side looked at Patton.

"Well... she wanted to bake, all of you told me to give it another shot, I'd say the stage was set up." Roman actually grinned at that.

"The stage has been set for disaster! Except...it was...our fault this time." Before Virgil could make a comment, he knew Alana was calling for him.

"I'll be back. The girl on fire wants me."

"But she's not actually-"

"It's an nickname, Logan."

* * *

Virgil almost facepalmed when he came back.

There she was, looking innocent as ever...

With an enraged Deceit standing behind her.

"What happened now?" Alana looked slightly guilty as she explained.

"Well, I tried to make something as consolation for earlier and..." She trailed off, allowing Deceit to fill in the blank.

"She didn't manage to burn the kitchen down again, and I didn't deal with it."

Virgil had to resist screaming in rage right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhh. Not my best work, but certainly not my worst either.
> 
> This went from being inspired by that one work and then ran in a completely different direction, but I'm still leaving the inspiration there.
> 
> WBTTU might have to wait a while, at least until I can get over my Writer's Block, sorry!


End file.
